


島根夜明け

by Laien



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: Ash/英二，发生于英二回到日本后。
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	島根夜明け

观光案内手册上写着乘坐山阴本线到出云大社前站，再转往巴士步行七分钟后就会到达出云大社了，那个红色的门形小图标就是终点，话是这么说没错，但对于一大早就被英二从棉被里拉出来的Ash来说这段旅途却尤为漫长了。啊，他们是怎么到这儿来的？想不起来了，最近Ash想不起来很多事情，也许是因为在日本的缘故，这里的一切都太新奇太不同了，海岛潮湿的空气好像将在纽约的生活完全浸泡得松软融化消失了一样。总之他们现在住在英二的外祖父家，是出云乡下的某个他叫不清楚名字的地方，一栋古朴的日式房屋，铺着灯心草榻榻米，还有庭院的那种，和他以前在画报上看到的一模一样。  
有轨电车驶过清晨的田野，嫩绿色的稻苗整齐又密集地插在分格的水田中，有不知名的黑色小鸟落在电线上，阳光这时候正好将电车飞速穿梭的影子投在水面上。英二执意要Ash坐在靠窗的座位，这样能看到更多的风景，他向窗外看了看，夏季的白天似乎是太长了一些，他们早早出门为了在太热之前赶到车站，现在这个时间空气竟然就已经热得在波动一样了，所幸车子内的空调开得很足，Ash转过头看看英二，他正在看手机上的电车路线，头微微低着，黑色的刘海有些长了，挡住了男孩的眼睛，脖颈处也是一样，好像要跟着他白皙的脖颈伸进领口里一样，Ash的头发长得很慢，好像总是那个长度，他觉得奇怪，莫非英二在自己睡着的时候帮他剪过头发了。  
一直低着头的男孩这时候才刚刚察觉身边人的视线，他抬起头对Ash笑了笑，金发男孩的起床气这时候已经完全平息下去了，他比Ash稍微矮一些，英二能看见对方注视自己时，眼睫投下的扇状阴影，英二喜欢Ash的眼睛，像他在Ash家乡时看到过的那片绿色的湖，深邃又闪耀。  
一阵阵冷气钻进单薄的t恤，英二打了个寒颤，应该带件外套来的，他抬头看了看，空调却完全没有打开。车厢内的人很少，角落里有穿着棕色风衣戴着圆顶呢帽的人，在已经曝晒的七月吗？英二突然觉得不安，但那人好像只是半躺在座椅上睡觉，手提箱都倒在了脚边，应该不是那些人吧，英二安下心来，手肘轻轻往左挪了挪，两个人的一小块肌肤挨在一起，能和Ash一起在日本简直像是梦一样。  
不过印象里山阴本线上总是有很多人，毕竟目的地是出云大社这种有名的观光地，也许是他们来的时间正好吧。  
跳下电车，炽热潮湿的空气迎面涌了过来，皮肤渗出细小的汗水，风都带着热度，吹得t恤黏着在身上，却一点儿也感觉不到凉快。从电车站走出时，眼前好像划过一片白光，Ash突然有种不真实感，好像看到的一切都是刚刚形成的，像菲林底片慢慢显像的过程，鼻翼动了动，空气里有什么东西烧焦的味道，十分地恍惚，手腕被抓住了，英二手指环绕并轻轻按压的触感却极其真实，黑发男孩指着不远处的明黄色公交车，带着他跑动了起来，他没空再去想那是什么东西被点燃的味道，只是选择跟着英二。  
在关门前赶上了，他们坐在最后一排，车子行驶了起来，风从两侧的车窗灌进，两个人的刘海都被吹起，整张脸清晰地展露在明亮的夏日，前座的女子高中生们在讨论着什么话题，窃笑着往后看一眼又赶忙回头，英二知道一定是在看Ash，他有点儿任性地靠在了Ash肩膀上，佯装有点儿困了的样子半闭上眼睛，那些女孩们好像更加兴奋了，发出了低低的惊呼，甚至传来了照相机的快门声，Ash身体往前动了动，英二怕他要拿出在纽约街头时候的样子恐吓小孩子，赶忙抱住了Ash的胳膊，“Ash，到站时叫我好吗？”对方点了点头，又平稳地靠回了座椅，他的头发略过英二的鼻尖，痒痒的。靠在Ash肩上好像真的有了睡意，但脑海里又有一个强烈的声音在告诉他不要睡，不要离开，英二努力睁开了眼睛，巴士正好停在了出云大社前站，他赶忙拉着Ash下了车子。  
道路两旁的的店铺一下子变多了，大都是两三楼的低矮房屋，路边的指向牌写着，只要沿着这条路走上去就能到达神社。但天气真的不是一般的闷热，就算站在阴影下一动不动，也能感觉到汗从身体里蒸发出来，英二转头看看Ash，他还和平常一样，仿佛汗也没有出似的，高加索人难道更加耐热吗。  
“Ash，要吃冰吗？”  
“嗯。”  
小店门口放着塑料制的巨大冰淇淋模型，英二翻找出口袋里的零钱买了两只牛奶味甜筒，Ash有点儿嫌弃的接了过去，但看的出来他很喜欢，真是个别扭的小孩，英二想。  
他们继续往前走着，英二不是很爱吃冰的那类型人，所以冰淇淋对他来说总是融化得太快，他讨厌皮肤被融化甜食沾到后那种粘腻的感觉，但这颗冰淇淋球也不会逃离一样的命运，马上就要流到手上去了，英二手忙脚乱地找着纸巾，头顶却飘来一片阴影，手被金发男孩握住，那双绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，脸也突然靠近，融成半球形的甜筒被一口咬进嘴里，得救了，英二却一阵慌张，脸上更加热了，“你在做什么啊笨蛋？”抽出一张纸巾捂住Ash的脸。  
“让冰淇淋融化的家伙才是笨蛋。”Ash虽然还是听不懂日语，但从伊部先生那儿记住了笨蛋这个词的发音。他拿开英二拍在自己脸上的纸巾，兀自笑了笑，黑色头发的男孩只顾着自己脸红，没有注意到。  
观光手册上说的七分钟步行即可到达，果然没有撒谎，他们不久就看见写着“出云大社”四个字的石柱了，和手册上形状一样的门形建筑物也立在那儿，各种肤色说着各种语言的人们从那扇门里涌出来，和他们走着相反的方向，这时候风逐渐增强了，云层开始散漫地聚集在天空中。  
他们从正门进入，刚刚还有很多游客，走进来却没有多少人了，两侧的树木被风吹得哗哗作响，空气里的湿度好像也上升了，双手一捞都能攥出把水似的。前面出现了几个人影，也许是从侧边的小路过来的，一个脑袋光光的人穿着彩色刺绣夹克衫，身形有一点儿像肖达，仿佛一转身就会看见肖达嬉笑着来和他们打招呼一样，这下轮到英二有些恍惚了，他看看前面的人，又看看Ash，对方好像还没看见，他觉得自己不该提起，握紧了自己的手，打算就这样沉默下去。  
石阶上的青苔似乎从空气中吸纳了更多的水分，变得湿滑粘腻了起来，英二因为分了神脚底一滑，Ash一把扶住了他才免于摔倒，英二慌张了，这个方向可以看见那个像肖达的人，他反手抓住Ash衣袖，“我们来吃饭团吧，我有点儿饿了。”转移话题的方法尽管笨拙但却也奏效了，英二反复说着到神社大社还有一段的路已经中午了先填饱肚子再说吧一类的话，Ash只好陪着他坐在长椅上，肩并肩吃前一晚做好的饭团。  
他一开始并不太喜欢日本的食物，米饭，纳豆，还是拉面，但任何食物都没有难吃到无法下咽的地步，就算是食物以外的东西他也吞下去了不是吗，尽管肮脏又痛苦的不也吞进肚子里了吗。英二递过来的三角饭团打断了他的思维，这是英二和外祖母一起做的，糯米泡进白醋中，捏成球或是三角形，贴上准备好了的海苔片，他从没见过自己的外祖母，不，他们那里的人也并不喜欢拥有一个大家庭，冷静精简地像随时可以拎着背包抛弃任何人离开，但这里不是，英二不是，他会在意Ash在哪里，会在意他有没有做噩梦，有没有吃饱肚子，甚至，有没有感觉到，快乐。  
饭团中嵌着小小的梅子，酸酸甜甜的，又带一点儿咸味，Ash不喜欢这个味道，但英二有时会固执地认为饭团必须要加梅子才叫做饭团，Ash想要悄悄地把梅子丢掉，手指捏着淡红色的褶皱的梅子，沾着细微糯米和食醋的味道，正踌躇着该丢到哪儿去，却被身边的男孩发现了。  
糟了，英二又要说他是个挑食的小鬼了。  
但男孩这次什么都没说，只是附身过来靠近了他，海中略过的青鸟一般衔去了那颗梅子，嘴唇轻轻从他的指尖擦过，带着温热潮湿的触感，海面升腾起的炽热水汽，包裹住他的整颗心脏，一个瞬间的充盈和喜悦蔓延在全身。  
英二好像完全习惯这样的事情，想吃掉Ash不喜欢吃的食物，想叫醒恶梦中挣扎的他，我美丽的强大的花朵啊，也请稍微对我展露脆弱吧。  
风吹动路边的纸灯笼，猎猎作响，云层逐渐积厚，天色已经完全不像正午了。  
“神社就在顶上了，走吧。”  
越往上走便越觉得风不再像之前那样燥热了，反而伴随着阵阵凉意，英二再次后悔没有多带一件外套来，也惊讶于Ash似乎既不怕冷也不怕热这件事儿，这让他作为一名前运动员有点儿受挫。  
  
出云大社内从未有如此少的人过。  
英二指着和最开始遇见的一样的却是青绿色的门形建筑物介绍给Ash，“这是鸟居，是神域的入口，人类和神居住地方的分界线。”  
“日本的神话故事吗？所以走进去我们也是神了吧。”  
“不是啦，只是踏进了鸟居要注意自己的行为，不然神会生气的。”  
“英二，你可真是个善良的好青年啊。”Ash轻轻拍了拍英二的头发。  
“我们先去买一个护身符吧。”  
神社左侧亭子里站着的不是年轻的神女，而是一个白发苍苍的老婆婆，英二对她说要一只护身符，老婆婆一边从身后挂着各式摆件的地方取下，一边说着“小哥，你不是这里的人吧？”  
“他是从美国来的。”英二想也不想地回答道。  
“不，我是说你啊小哥。”  
英二摸摸脑袋不明白这个婆婆在说什么，岛根县出云市就是他的家乡啊，他在这里出生长大，怎么不会是这里的人呢，如果他不是，金发碧眼的外国人Ash又怎么可能会是呢。  
“走吧，我们去那边。”英二拍了拍Ash，看见他还远远地看着刚刚路过的鸟居，不知道在想些什么。  
  
粗大的注连绳下，竟然也空无一人。  
“对了，硬币，五円的硬币……”英二从口袋里翻来翻去摸出了两枚银色的有孔硬币，塞进Ash的手里，“扔进绳子里，如果卡住了就代表会有好事发生的。”  
“哈？我才不要。”  
“我们可是爬了一路才到了这里，试一试嘛，上次的御好烧最后你也变得喜欢吃了啊。”  
Ash看起来十分不情愿的样子，拇指和食指却将硬币弹起，第一枚撞在干稻草绳的边缘直直地便掉了下去，他转头看了看英二，对方仍旧是一脸期盼和鼓励的样子，Ash用力捏了捏那枚小小的硬币，侧边的条纹胳地手指有些痛，下定决心不愿意让人失望一样投下了第二枚，这次它有一秒钟真的夹在了注连绳中，但最后却还是掉了下去。  
“这下我们损失了100円，也不会有好事发生了。”Ash叹了一口气。  
“嗯？我记得给你的是两个5円吧，5円是日语里缘分的意思，要投5円的……”英二继续摸着自己的口袋，什么都没有翻到，他对Ash笑了笑，“不是5円就不算数了，说明不会丢掉缘分也不会发生不好的事情啦。”  
“英二你真是……”  
“轰隆隆——”  
云层不知何时积得如此厚重，沉闷的雷声从远处传来，细密的雨丝一瞬间就铺满了整个空间。  
英二拉着Ash找躲雨的地方，在神社的侧面一块小小的房檐下，对面还摆放着一对石雕兔子，一直睁大了眼睛，另一只眯着眼睛笑着。  
他们站在窄窄的屋檐下，肩膀挨着肩膀，显得有些局促，雨啪嗒啪嗒地敲打着木质房檐，但Ash却认为从未有任何一刻能够更加安静。  
雨水积在石头兔子的眼窝处，越来越多，然后像泪水一样从石头兔子眼中流下来，而另一只笑眯眯的兔子仍然在微笑着。Ash注视着这个瞬间出了神，也许这里真的是个有神的地方，神透过这个矮小的石头桩，向他传达了一些什么信息。  
  
“喂，Ash，你在想什么？”  
Ash的目光逐渐聚焦在眼前人的脸上，英二注视着他，这个棕色眼睛黑色头发的男孩正微笑着看着他，Ash突然感受到一种强烈的不安，好像对方此刻就会立刻消失一样。他附身靠近了他，金色的头发在微弱的光下仍然十分耀眼，垂下的头发先抵达了黑发男孩的脸颊，他们鼻尖相对，“我在想……做一些会让神生气的事情。”他的呼吸随着话语喷在他的唇边，潮水般的触感，一个轻轻摇曳的吻落了下来。  
黑发男孩用力眨了眨眼，好像仍然未搞清楚发生了些什么，那个吻带着雨水的湿意卷进了他的口腔，而如果能让Ash逃离对痛苦的回忆，英二也许愿意做一切事情，他笨拙地尝试着舔了一下Ash的上颚，对方更用力地回吻，舔舐他的唇舌，甚至轻咬，英二有点儿呼吸不过来，心跳的声音太大了，完全没办法思考，也不知道该怎么做，只是喉咙里发出类似呜咽的声音，Ash的手抚上他的脖颈，暴虐又绝望的野兽紧紧咬住他的猎物，但却又温柔地抚摸他。  
英二完全靠在Ash的怀里，不要思考了，你也不要再去思考了，就都忘记吧，至少在这一刻。  
不知过了多久，新鲜的空气又再次涌入肺中，两个人像打了一架似的喘着气。Ash向身侧低头，靠在了英二的肩膀上，“我刚刚错了，英二，还是会有好事发生的。”两人的发丝交织在一起，刺得脖颈痒痒的，英二伸出手抱紧了他的背，屋檐下弹开的雨水溅到手背上，凉意逐渐升了上来，他怀中抱着的男孩好像也没有温度一样。  
  
雨声淅沥沥地变强了，英二的手指动了一动，夏日的风穿过层云跨过庭院，触摸到他温热的皮肤，他慢慢睁开了双眼，天花板垂下了吊灯的线，天刚蒙蒙亮，他缓缓地坐起身，背影仿佛一座长驻于此的石灰雕塑，房间中黄色的行李箱安静地站在角落里仍旧没有打开，牢牢锁着，房间内只有他一人，而拂晓将至。  
  
*英二的故乡在日本岛根县出云市

**Author's Note:**

> 笑话最不好笑的地方就在于解释它的梗，而现在就是那个时刻。是发生在神域的事情，可以说是梦境也可以说是与灵魂在梦中相见了，所以铺垫了很多与现实世界十分违和的东西，记忆和所见都是模糊的，神域之中唯一的外来者是英二从梦这个入口闯了进去的，因为有英二的感受也有Ash的感受，所以的确是真实发生了的，而非一场幻觉这样的设定。  
> Ash没有好好的与英二告别过，而是流着泪流着血看着那句“我的灵魂将与你同在”而离开这个世界的，我想人死后灵魂一定是去往了想要去的地方，就选择了英二的家乡岛根县出云市，灵魂在神域中想不起来自己死去了，而是当成自己还活着在言语和行动着，Ash在快要结束的时候才明白了这是灵的世界，正式的告别是烂俗的 与你相遇是我人生中发生最好的事情。


End file.
